Naruto The Forgotten Child
by deathkitsuneuzakage
Summary: This is a story of where Minato and Kushina survived the sealing and Naruto has a little sister named Mito who has the Kyuubi (9-tail) sealed in her. Naruto is neglected by them and left to die. The only ones who care for him are Orochimaru, Akatsuki (Pain, Nagato, Konan, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu,Zest,Tobi and other), Gaara and much more female Deidara
1. Chapter 1

Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto's baby sister Mito and Minato and Kushina were taken to the hospital with Mito leaving Naruto behind crying. Pain, Konan, and Itachi found

Naruto crying and took him out of the village and took care of him for a few years then came back. A few years later Itachi left the village because he wiped out his whole

clan expect his baby brother Sasuke in one night because they(Fagaku) were planning to take over the village. Itachi stilled visited Naruto so did Konan and Pain. Naruto

was neglected by his parents for Mito who was the Prophecy Child that Jiraiya mentioned from the great toad. Naruto walked in the house from training in the Forest of

Death,Mito was talking with her parents about training when Naruto walked in and called him over to where she was with Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Orochimaru(leaning

aginst wall and arms folded over his chest with bored expression) and Jiraiya but glared at them(expect Orochimaru) and walk upstairs to his went to Naruto's room and

opened the seal on the door then redid it when he went in. Jiraiya went upstairs and tried to open the door but was blocked by a seal that only Orochimaru could do, so he

decided to tell Minato about that and ask Naruto and Orochimaru about the seal later, Meanwhile in the room Naruto knew Orochimaru was the only one in the household

that could get through the seal. Orochimaru was the only one in the household that cared for him so he ran to him and cried. Orochimaru held his nephew close to him

calming him down, he had concern and love in his eyes that were normally cold and emotionless eyes and expression. After a few minutes, naruto calmed down and

Orochimaru told him that after the test tomorrow that he was taking him out of the village with him for training and to visit some people.


	2. Chapter 2

Orochimaru mad sure that Naruto was asleep before he left the room then went downstairs and told everyone that he was taking naruto with him out of the village which made them mad because they wanted him to take Mito not Naruto out the village. They tried to persuade Orochimaru to take Mito instead of Naruto but were interrupted by a snake summon that relayed the message saying Lord Orochimaru Prince Naruto needs you to help him with his jutsu for the test tomorrow, with that said both left in a poof. Minato was really mad that Naruto signed a summoner contract without his permission and before his sister,Orochimaru had trained him without his knowledge, and that Orochimaru was taking him out of the village with him.

* * *

The next day Naruto had passed the test with ease gaining the title Rookie Of The Year. When he left the school building he heard his nickname Ruto(Pain) and Naru-chan(Konan & Deidara),he turned to his left and ran to the people and said Hi Tousann and Kaasan where's Dara-nii. Then someone from above jumps off a clay bird that explodes as the person jumps off which cause everyone to gasp in shock and lands on the ground in a crouching position. The girl walks up to Naruto and hugs him then kisses his forehead which caused him to blush and pout. Nee-chan stop doing that it's emberssing,un! Orochimaru chuckled and called Pain and Konan by their names hugged them and said its been a while and we were coming to visit...*look around*...so I guess the others are at the house then. All three of them shook their heads saying yes and Minato's group(Minato,Kushina,Mito,Jiraiya,Tsunade) came over looking mad.

* * *

When they came over Naruto was laying his head on Pain's shoulder, Jiraiya looked at Pain then Konan and asked why are you guys here? Tsunade looked at Naruto and asked how he knew the three, Minato asked Naruto how he could call them family when they were his blood not them and tat they knew him longer than anyone. Mito looked at Deidara and pointed then said that's not your sister I am...I'm better than her because I have the 9-tails or Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed in me, wat does she have huh she said with a smug tone in a boosting way. Deidara answered her back in a sassy not caring way saying I have a Kekkei Genkai called Explosion Release *activate for few second then deactivate* and Eye Enhancement *pulls up left bang to show scope* also I'm older than you kid,my body is more developed, I have a boyfriend...should I keep going spoiled brat. Naruto and Orochimaru tried to hold back their laughter but failed because Mito's face was becoming red as her hair in embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

Kushina walked up and said you will apologize to my musume(daughter) and let go of my Sochi(son), Minato looked at Deidara and said you have a kekkei genkai so why don't you join the leaf he said with a smile. Deidara, Pain, and Konan laughed, Pain spoke first Why would I join a pathetic village like this when I'm already the leader of Amegakure that Jiraiya thought I didn't know he entered to gain information on me, Konan then spoke saying I wouldn't do that for one I am part of Amegakure and two the way you treated my Naru-chan,Deidara then said I'm in Amegakure as well and I say with my little brother plus isn't family suppose to stick together not neglect and/or abandoned them and left to die or be kidnapped when their born and every birthday. When Deidara said that Kushina was so coughed off guard that she couldn't say anything along with the others. Naruto started to walk away back to "his room" and began to play the piano and sing

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

Can you give a life

To someone

Can share the peace

With everyone

Can you give hope

To those who don't

Can you tell fate

to the ones who are lost

can save a life

with the touch of your hands

Care for everyone

Show me how to love

sh-sh-show me how to love

show me how to love

sh-sh-show me how to love

save a life

s-s-save a life

save a life

s-s-save a life

At the last verse, he trailed off with tears rolling off his cheeks. Everyone was standing at his door listening to the song and noticed all the sadness in his tone and the mood. Konan was embracing Naruto from behind telling him to let it all out which he did. He cried harder than he ever did which surprised everyone at how much he had been holding back. Hours had passed when Naruto had finally stopped crying and had passed out from execution because of all the crying.


	4. AN

Ok People I'm trying the best I can here and all I'm getting is rude,hurtful, and mean comments. I hate you people who do stuff like that because you bring writers self-esteem down and some things you say they consider doing like that one person said I should die in a ditch well karma will get you for that and I wish you have bad luck. So if I see anymore comments that are hurtful I will do something that I won't regret to anyone you cause you have been marked by deathkitsune and I will get you so don't try and ask for forgiveness cause it's too late.

But if ya didn't mind could ya tell me not insult my other books I have written on here please and thanks.


	5. Chapter 4

/This will be Chapter 4 and 5 combined since they are both pretty short lol and if you've been on my wattpad page www/wattpad/user/deathkitsune you will know that I have been updating on there whenever I could. Also, suggestions of what should happen are open at all times. I give a shout out to the people who enjoyed the book, not hate. Ya, my grammar might be bad but hey I'm a kid with feelings too so SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

 **No one POV**

Konan took Naruto and put him to bed while the Namikaze family gasped in surprise and thoughted what did I do to cause him so much pain and why does he let all these people around him and smile and be happy but not with us were his family for kami's sake. Deidara laid in the bed with her arm wrapped around Naruto who was snuggled up to her sleeping calmly. Deidara went to sleep a few minutes later from watching Naruto look so calm and innocent in his sleep. Konan was sitting in Pain's lap leaning into his chest while his arms were wrapped around her waist looking at the Namikaze group with Orochimaru leaning on the wall arms crossed and eyes closed. "What have you done to my son, why have you turned him against his on blood?" Minato asked "We haven't done anything we found him the day he was born outside by the sealing stone laying there helpless crying. If we hadn't found him he would have been killed by a Kumo missing nin so don't act all high and might just cause your a Namikaze Minato." Minato glared "Don't talk that way to my husband child I'll have you know that he and I are clan leader's" Kushina said angrily. Pain glared at her "Don't you dare speak about clan leader Kushina or should I say, aunt, you went back on the Uzamaki way which was 'don't abandon blood' but you broke that law and abandoned 4 Uzumaki's" Kushina gasped "Who are the 4 Uzumaki's that are out there? They should join the village" Pain and Konan chuckled "Well myself, Naruto, Karin who is one of Orochimaru's students, and my wife Konan" Pain said with a smile kissing Konan who kissed back and smiled. Kushina gasped "Hold up you said aunt which that means your my sister Fuso's kid that disappeared but you said your name is Pain" she said with a confused look "Well my real name is Nagato but since I show and give people pain I started going by the name pain and that's what everyone besides Konan, Naruto, Deidara, and Orochimaru know my real name" he said with a bored face and tone.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 **No one POV:**  
Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, and Jiraiya were gasping and all yelled "Nani!"(what) waking up the kids. Mito came running down the stairs with Naruto sliding(literally) with Deidara then running past Mito to see what's going on. Mito walked in the room like a queen "what's going on here I was catching my beauty sleep" Naruto and Deidara scuffed "we'll miss I think I'm better than you your parents and godparents are annoying us" Konan said "mommy are you ok you don't look good" Naruto said worriedly while running over to Konan who picked him up and held him close "I'm alright Naru-chan I'm just trying not to upset the baby too much with not getting angry at your biology family but now that you're here everything is better and the baby is happy" Naruto's face lit up and he smiled "I'm gonna be a big brother! Dei-chan were gonna have a baby brother or sister! Yeah!" Mito scoffed "I'm right here ya know I'm your baby sis" Minato sweatdrop "ma ma calm down everyone, for now, let's get some sleep" everyone agreed and went to sleep.

 **-TIMESKIP: the next day-**

 **Naruto's POV:**  
I woke up with Deidara who carried me down stairs smiling at Konan and Pain. Konan picked me up from Deidara's arm and she cuddles me while Deidara cooked food while Pain was smiling at us. "Mommy, are you gonna be ok? Is the baby a boy or girl?" Konan giggled "yes Naru-chan I'm gonna be ok and for the baby, we don't know yet but I bet your excited as I am to go shopping for it" at that Naruto squealed "yeah shopping when? I wanna go can Obito come too?" sweatdropped blushed thinking about Obito. Konan and Deidara squealed and fangirled "you and Obito yassssss final sweatdropped 'oh boy there those two go again' and sighed

 **-time skip: a few hours later-**

The Uzamaki and Uchiha/Uwabami group were out shopping having fun while the Namikaze group glaring at how happy they looked. Naruto and Obito were holding hands and flirting with each other while Itachi and Deidara were giggling at the two while planning things meanwhile Konan and Pain were picking out things for the baby's room


End file.
